Filling In The Black And White
by songstobesung
Summary: "He stares in awe at the way he can put a dorky smile of Finn's face, a slight smirk on Santana, and a happy small smile on Puck's." Kurt can do a lot more than sing; He has another gift that leaves Blaine amazed. Oneshot.


Blaine watches Kurt draw. Kurt's lines are smooth, and light, a sketch of some sort. He watches Kurt draw the Glee Club, watches him draw everyone from Rachel and Finn in one another's arms, to Brittany and Santana with their pinkies interlocked, singing. Blaine stares in awe at the way he can capture a normal moment into something special. Blaine doesn't say a word though. He loves it when Kurt draws his masterpieces, always in black and white.

After an hour or so, Kurt stops, and sees what he has. The picture looks like a normal day in Glee Club. Puck's playing his guitar, a pop song that everyone is familiar with. Brittany and Santana, pinkies wrapped around one another, singing. Mike Chang is dancing, and Tina is right there with him, her hair flying as she does a complicated turn. Finn is looking at Rachel, and Rachel has her big brown eyes set on Finn, both of them giggling and singing at the same time. Quinn and Sam are having a hushed conversation, a small diamond ring on her finger showing. Kurt even has the small soft smile on her face down, her hair in the high graceful ponytail. Artie is sitting in his wheelchair, on the floor, jamming out. Mercedes and he are the last, both dancing in their seats, goofing off. It's the moment that makes them feel like a family, just hanging out. Kurt has drawn it down to the last detail, down to the last freckle, and down to the sunbeams that float into the room. The band is cut off, but you can see them jamming out as well.

Kurt has drawn a jam session.

"Kurt, it's gorgeous." Blaine looks at the lines, thin and perfect. He stares in awe at the way he can put a dorky smile of Finn's face, a slight smirk on Santana, and a happy small smile on Puck's. Kurt waves off the complement, before getting out his colored pencils, of the highest quality. They haven't been used, Blaine notes, because the sticker is still on. Seventy-five dollars for the best pencils on the market. And a butt-load of them too. Every hue, from the darkest black to the lightest white, is in there. Kurt begins to take a light gray, and add little details, more so than before. Blaine is amazed as he draws the plaid lines of Finn's shirt, the small necklace that lay on Rachel's neck. He looks at the carefully drawn streaks in Tina's hair. After thirty minutes or so, the picture begins to take its form.

"Kurt, how do you do it?" But Kurt cannot hear the question that comes from Blaine lips. He stares, picking up three shades of red, before getting out another sheet, and mixing them till they matched the color of the cheerleader's skirts, perfectly. He colors them in, making sure they look like a picture, and not a coloring. Soon, the only specks of color are the red, the reds that are the cheerleaders' skirts, and their tops. Kurt grabs shades of grey and a jean colored blue, along with three shades lighter of blue and three shades darker than said blue. He, again, gets about five splotches of blue on his testing paper, Blaine has dubbed it, before adding in Puck's faded jeans, rough at the knees, and dark at the hem. The grey shirt looks like its clinging onto Puck's well defined muscles, the fabric shaded in beautifully. Blaine can hardly believe it's not a photograph.

After several hours, Kurt is finished with his masterpiece. It looks like they just stepped into the room, on the angle the doorway is in, ready to jam out. Kurt sighs, his hair flopping into his face. The ponytails swing happily, the hair falls over Rachel' shoulder elegantly. Tina's hair flies out at the edge, her and Mike dancing with one another. Finn's in the middle of a laugh, his face looking upward to the sky, Rachel giggling with him. Santana and Brittany are smiling, their pinkies locked and looking content at one another, two emotions portrayed perfectly. Quinn's eyes are looking at Puck, and Sam's hand in resting on her jaw line, cupping it softly. Blaine can tell now that they aren't talking, but Quinn in near tears, and Sam is singing, reassuring her. Kurt and Mercedes are vibrant and loud, popping perfectly. He longs to be in the picture, to be a part of something as wonderful as this.

"Kurt, this is just, amazing. Did you teach yourself how to draw?" Blaine asks, looking at his boyfriend. Kurt nods, before laughing.

"It's a gift."

Blaine's eyebrows furrow together. "Your drawing skills, or the actual drawing." Kurt nods.

"The actual drawing. It's for Mr. Schue, to say 'Thanks for all your help.'"

Blaine laughs, kissing Kurt on the cheek. He doesn't know how damn talented he is, and it makes him laugh a little bit. Kurt blushes, before getting out another drawing. This time, it's of him, singing 'Teenage Dream' at Dalton. Blaine grins, looking down. He looks like he's singing to someone, someone you can't see. It's gorgeous in black and white, a sentimental feel from it.

"Wow. You're amazing, you know that."

"I've been told that." Kurt laughs, before they kiss. Blaine tells Kurt to tell him his Glee Club teacher's face when he sees this. Kurt tells him he will, and then they part.

* * *

**To: Blaine Criss  
****From: Kurt Hummel**

_**Mr. S loves it. So does everyone else. They asked who drew it;) They couldn't believe it was me!**_

**

* * *

**

**To: Kurt Hummel  
****From: Blaine Criss**

__

**Who said you were awesome? You're going to be a great fashion designer!**

_**

* * *

**_

**To: Blaine Criss  
****From: Kurt Hummel**

_**HA! Don't get me started on the sketches of all the girls/a few guys that I've drawn with elegant outfits on them. I'm too embarrassed to show them to anyone:/**_

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

****

**To: Kurt Hummel  
**

******From: Blaine Criss**

__

**I'm positive they are perfect…just like you:) **

_**

* * *

**_

**AWWWEH! Cute little ending right there:) I've been writing angst lately, but this came when I was decorating the Christmas tree today (yeah, I know it's a day after Thanksgiving. Momma wanted to start early). But, anyhoo, hope you enjoyed! Review please:)**


End file.
